I want you back
by margar11
Summary: Sonny has been gone for almost a year with no contacted Will, not even his birthday. He has returned to Salem and wants Will back however Will has moved on, Will they reunite!
1. Chapter 1

It had been months since Sonny left for Paris.

He didn't talk to Will the entire time.

He was back.

He hadn't seen Will yet, he wasn't sure how he would react to seeing him.

He missed his husband and his daughter.

He wanted to fix his broken marriage more than anything and he hoped it wasn't to late.

He loved Will with every fiber of his being.

He was scared though, scared at how they were going to fix their broken relationship.

He left because Will lied to him but more because he was torn between Will and Paul.

He knows what he was doing to Will was just as wrong as Will cheating, he only recently realized that, he struggled with that for a while.

Paul was calling and texting him daily and the more Paul called the more he knew he didn't love Paul the way Paul loved him.

He went to the Kirakis Mansion first to see his parents.

"Sonny, how are you son?" Justin asked.

"I'm good Dad, still sorting some of my feelings out but I am ready to move on with my life," Sonny told him.

"May I ask what you decided," Justin said waiting patiently for Sonny to answer, hoping he was going to hear what he hoped to hear.

"Dad, I love both men but my heart belongs to Will, he is the love of my life the keeper of my soul and I am so angry at myself that it took so long for me to see it."

"I honestly was no better than Will lying when I was sneaking around meeting up with Paul," Sonny said with tears running down his face, "I'm so ashamed at how I acted, how I treated Will."

"I just hope your not to late son, Will has been seeing someone, he honestly did not think he would ever see you again being that you never talked to him, he was broken for so long but the man he is seeing has helped him work through a lot of stuff, I think they are getting serious.

"He has been miserable, you have to know how broken he was Sonny, he thought you were gone and that he would never see you again, you never contacted him, not once, not even on his birthday, he lost his job at True Vista yesterday because he couldn't bring himself to go to work and his Dad has been taking care of Arianna."

"Oh my god Dad," Sonny cried, "You can't be all that surprised Sonny, he thought you left him for good, how did you expect him to feel, he is deeply in love with you and you never tried to get ahold of him and when you left I think a little of him left too," Justin said.

"Sonny, you have been gone for 8 months and I'm guessing that you were in contact with Paul during that time, weren't you? Justin said annoyed.

"Yes Dad, I realize now that my sneaking around was no better than his cheating, I am so ashamed of myself for how I treated Will, I don't blame him for moving on but I need him in my life, I love him with all my heart."

"He think's you hate him, why would you not contact him for so long, if he knew you were in contact with Paul, I don't think he could take it," Justin told him.

"I would suggest you find him as soon as possible, I overheard him earlier making plans with Neil, they were going to dinner and a movie and they are getting serious, Justin said.

"He's with Neil!?, how can he do that," Sonny blurted.

His Dad gave him a glare and Sonny understood, who was he to judge after stringing Paul along and cutting his husband out of his life.

"I talked withWill last week and he wanted me to draw up divorce papers," Justin stated quietly.

"No Dad, he can't do that, I love him," Sonny said, "Have you told him that lately Sonny, have you even talked to him?" Justin said getting frustrated at Sonny.

"Oh god," Sonny said placing his hands on his face fighting back the tears, "How could I do this to Will," Sonny said, "I really messed up this time Dad."

"I need to see him, but first I need to see Paul and tell him that we are not going to be together and that it will never work," Sonny said.

"Do you have any idea where Paul might be Dad," Sonny asked.

"He's working for his Dad these days so maybe you should text him to meet you somewhere," Justin suggested.

"Ok, I need to get my life back in order because I can't live without Will Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonny texted Paul that he was back and that he wanted to meet with him, he hoped that Paul didn't get the wrong idea though.

He did get the wrong idea, Paul showed up in the Horton town square with a dozen roses.

"Sonny, I was so glad to hear you were back in town, how have you been since we talked last, oh and these are for you, Paul said, putting the flowers in Sonny's face.

"Why did you get me flowers Paul?" Sonny said.

"Well I thought that you coming back to Salem meant that you decided to leave Will and we were going to be together," Paul said hoping that it was true.

"That is not going to happen Paul, I love you and I always will but we can't be together," Sonny said, "I'm married to the person I am mean't to be forever and I have made a terrible mistake by leaving."

"Why!" Paul said with his voice getting louder.

"Because I am not in love with you, I am in love with my husband and I want to work things out with him," Sonny said to Paul.

Paul had a stunned look on his face, "But I thought.." Paul said, "I never told you we were going to be together, you assumed that and when we talked I was really confused and realize now that you were trying to manipulate me into dumping Will," Sonny said pointing his finger at Paul.

"I did not," Paul said with force.

"I don't want to get into this with you, we are done talking, I am going to look for Will and tell him we belong together," Sonny said.

Paul grabbed his flowers from Sonny and stormed away.

Little did either of them know that Will was listening to their conversation, however he didn't stick around long enough to see that Sonny told Paul it would never work. he left after Paul handed Sonny the bouquet of roses, he was crushed, he had to get away.

Will pulled out his phone and dialed Neil's number, "Hey Neil let's meet at the restaurant at 7pm tonight I need to talk about something really important with you," Will said, "absolutely my love, do you want me to pick you up or did you want to meet somewhere," Neil said.

"I'll have my Dad watch Arianna overnight in case we have something to celebrate," Will hinted.

"Ok my love I will see you then," Neil said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile Sonny is trying to find the words to say to Will, he decided to call Lucas and ask him if he knew where Will was, "Sonny, what do you want, Will is not here and is not available," He said.

"Lucas I need to see Will tonight," Sonny said, "well your to late Will is having dinner with Neil at Chez Rouge tonight and he is going to propose to Neil, he heard you talking to Paul and he saw Paul give you a bouquet of roses," Lucas shouted in the phone.

"No, he can't Lucas, I came back to tell him that I want us together forever, with Arianna," Sonny said starting to cry.

"Sonny you haven't contacted Will once since you left, do you have any idea what that did to my son, do you have any idea at all," Lucas said trying to hold his anger back.

"What he saw was me telling Paul that we would never work and that I was in love with my husband," Sonny said, "Paul was manipulating me into thinking that I was better off with him but I realized what I was doing and told him we could never be together," Sonny said holding back his tears.

"I don't know what to tell you Sonny, he is meeting Neil at 7pm at Chez Rouge," Lucas said.

"Lucas can you give me one last chance and if Will rejects me I will sign divorce papers and move on with my life somehow," Sonny said.

As much as Lucas was angry at Sonny he knew that he and Will were mean't to be together and that Neil was not marriage material.

"I can try Sonny but I can't make any promises," Lucas said.

"Thank you Lucas, I am going to get a room at the Salem Inn can you somehow get him there around 6pm, Sonny begged.

"I'll try to come up with something, text me when you know the room number and don't forget I can't guarantee anything," Sonny agreed.

Lucas was at Will's apartment picking up Arianna, "Have you talked to Sonny since you saw him at the square," Lucas asked, "Because he called me earlier."

"What, why did he call you? Will asked confused.

"He wants to see you Will," Lucas said, "He said what you saw was not what you think."

"How can it be not what I thought, I saw him hand Paul roses" Will said, "All I'm saying is that you did not see or hear the entire conversation," Lucas said.

"What do you mean Dad, I know what I saw" Will said.

"I just want you to keep an open mind and go to room 230 at the Salem Inn at 6pm tonight," Lucas said.

"Dad no, I am not meeting with Sonny, I broke his heart Dad, I don't deserve him" Will said, " He's with Paul now," I saw them," Will shouted.

"Please just hear him out before your date with Neil," Lucas begged.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonny was thrilled to get a text from Lucas that he had a shot and that Will didn't really want to come but he agreed to hear you out.

Sonny spent the entire afternoon getting the hotel room ready for his meeting with Will.

Sonny had done his best to transform the hotel room into his apartment, the first place they made love and professed their love for one another.

Sonny was incredibly nervous but excited that he gets a chance to show and tell Will how he feels.

At 6pm on the dot there was a knock on the door.

Sonny took a deep breath and opened the door.

Will had his back to the door but turned around the minute he heard the door open.

There they stood face to face, looking into each others eyes and seeing all the hurt, pain and love of the last year.

"Hi," Sonny said quietly, "Thank you for coming."

Will just stared into Sonny's eyes knowing that he wanted to do nothing more than throw his arms around Sonny and kiss him.

"Hey," Will said, "Are you going to ask me in or am I supposed to stand her all night."

All night, Sonny thought, maybe I really do have a chance.

"Oh sorry, before you enter though I want you to know I did all of this for you and that I love you more than anything, always have, never stopped despite what you saw in the square" Sonny said as he stepped out of the way.

Will entered and stopped dead in his tracks.

Off to the left was a box of costumes and the Groucho Mark's glasses, straight ahead was the bed, adorned with the same comforter that was on his bed the first time they made love and to the right was a tv, then a couch with a bowl of popcorn, water and video games.

Sonny was worried because Will didn't say a word, "Are you ok Will?" Sonny asked.

"Can you give me a minute Sonny," Will asked.

"Sure, I'll be out on the balcony if you want to talk," Sonny said.

Sonny made his way past the couch and bed to the balcony.

Sonny stood staring at the Sun as it was starting to set, it was so beautiful, almost as beautiful as Will.

Sonny thought he heard Will talking but he couldn't imagine who he could be talking to.

Five minutes later Will joined Sonny on the balcony just in time to see the sun set.

Sonny wanted to say something but he was tongue tied.

"Umm, Will, do you like the room," Sonny said, Will had his back to Sonny and when he turned around he had tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry Will I just thought you might like.." Will cut him off placing his finger over Sonny's lips.

"I love it Sonny, thank you for thinking of me," Will said with his head down.

Sonny was taken aback, "Thank you for thinking of me?" he said, I was thinking about us and the first time we almost made love and the time we did make love and I thought maybe you seeing all this would help you see how much I love you and miss you and Ari." Sonny said getting choked up.

"I see now that this was a bad idea, I'd like to be left alone if you don't mind," Sonny said, heading to the balcony.

"Yes I do mind Sonny because the moment I walked over the threshold I knew that this was where I was mean't to me," Will said starting to cry.

"What?!" Sonny said, "I thought that..," Will leaned in a bit "no Sonny you thought wrong, the minute you opened the door I knew that this was where I wanted to be, I've missed you more than you'll ever know, I tried to get over you and it didn't work, I also tried dating but every guy I met I found myself rating them against you and no one came close to the man you are."

"I honestly thought you were gone forever, Neil and I have been seeing each other and when I saw you with Paul this afternoon I knew we had no chance, so what happened?" Will asked.

I asked Paul to meet me at the square, I was going to tell him that we would never be together but he got the wrong impression," Sonny said, "I'm guessing all you saw was that part, "What you didn't see was me telling Paul that my heart belonged to you, he grabbed his roses and ran off."

They both stood there silent with tears streaming down their faces.

The next thing they knew their lips crashed together, like their first kiss.

Sonny put his hands on Will's face, "I am so sorry for the way I acted, I was an idiot to leave instead of working out our problems," Sonny said.

Will put his hands over Sonny's and told him that they both made big mistakes.

"I love you so much Sonny and I want nothing more than for us to be together forever," Will said.

"Yes Will, I want that too," Sonny said with excitement in his voice.

Both men grabbed each other and started kissing passionately, their hands started to roam over each others body, like they had not been apart, they were in their own little world.

Sonny pulled away from Will and asked, "Will can I ask you a question, who were you talking to before you came out on the balcony."

"Neil," he said, "He called me and asked when I would be to the restaurant, I said I had to cancel our plans for tonight."

"Why did you call him and cancel," Sonny said.

"Because the minute you opened the door I fell in love with you all over again," Will said.

No words were spoken as the crashed their lips together again.

They were still on the balcony when their shirts were being up buttoned,

Sonny laughed, "Maybe we should take this inside, I don't want anyone else seeing my sexy husbands naked body, I've missed it so much."

Will blushed, they both made their way back into the room losing more clothing along the way, Will pushed Sonny down on the bed.

They both fell on the bed, they hadn't lost contact with each other since being on the balcony and didn't plan on it either.

Sonny was kissing Will everywhere, his eyes, his nose, his chin working his way down his chest, both men's hearts were beating so hard they thought they were going to come out of their chests.

"Oh god Sonny, I've missed you so much, make love to me," Will asked staring into Sonny's eyes.

They started to slow down a bit, they both wanted this moment to last forever but they knew it would only last so long but they didn't mind because they had the rest of their lives to have more moments just like this.

Sonny grabbed Will by the hair and flipped him over so he was face down on the bed, he then pulled his head back exposing his delicate skin.

Will had goosebumps as Sonny's tongue was exploring every inch of Will's body, he ran his tongue down Wills spine, he had missed his husband so much that he almost came right there.

Sonny stopped for a minute and turned him over and stared at Will, Will thought he did something wrong, "What is it Sonny, baby, why did you pull away," he asked, "You are just so beautiful and I can't believe what an idiot I was for walking out on you, I am so sorry."

Will had tears in his eyes, "Sonny I never thought we would be here, together again, like this, ever, I thought you were gone forever but then you came back to me and I never want to be without you ever again, l Iove you with all my heart and soul."

Their lips collided and both men were pressing against each other harder than they had before, they wanted to become one that night.

Will pulled Sonny's head back and kissed his neck and bit his way down his collarbone, he was acting like a caged animal that was just released from captivity because that's how he felt about being away from Sonny.

Sonny had goosebumps from Will's kisses..he reached over toward Will and massaged his erection.

Will stopped the minute Sonny's hand touched him, he flung his head back in pure ecstasy.

This made Sonny touch Will more and he started pumping Will harder.

Will let out a moan that he must have been holding onto for months.

Sonny was taken aback and stopped for a second, Will turned to him and asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong, I just can't help remembering that I gave this up, not just the sex with the most amazing man I have ever known and why and how we fell in love in the first place" Sonny said.

Will had tears rolling down his face, happy tears, "I love you Jackson Kirakis, I never want to be apart from you again," Will said.

Sonny leaned over and kissed Will's collarbone and whispered into Will's ear, "deal".

Sonny wanted his husband more than ever, he pulled Will over on top of him and rolled Will over on his back.

Will was all to willing to comply with Sonny's request.

Sonny's tongue worked it's way down Will's chest, stopping at each nipple biting them and blowing air on them, he knew that Will really liked that and he could tell because Will arched his back as he always did when he was turned on.

Sonny made his way down kissing each arm, he could see that Will a shiver while he was doing that.

"Sonny, I need you now, please.." Will begged.

Sonny slowly worked his tongue down Will's love trail and lightly kissed the tip of Will's erection.

Will thought he was going to cum right then but he did his best to take it all in.

Sonny looked up at Will's face as he went down on Will for the first time in months.

Both men shivered.

Will couldn't believe the way Sonny was making him feel, he missed feeling this way, so much love and desire, he wanted more.

Sonny took Will in his mouth and licked down his shaft to his testicles, all the while never breaking eye contact with Will, the skin there was so sensitive that Will told Sonny he'd better stop or they would be done before they even got started.

Sonny chuckled a little.

Sonny worked his way up to Will's lips, devouring them with his tongue.

Will wasn't a big talker in the bedroom but he couldn't help it, "Oh god Sonny, fuck me now," he moaned.

Sonny was a little taken aback but loved it.

Sonny had to get up and get his supplies, Will pulled him back to the bed and said they didn't need them, at least he didn't.

"Are you sure Will, didn't you...said Sonny, "No Sonny I was never with Neil that way, Sonny was surprised by his answer.

"I thought you said you were going to celebrate tonight."

"Yes I did but we had never had sex, I was going to give myself to him tonight, I was so broken from seeing you with Paul that I made the decision to move on this afternoon." Will said.

Sonny looked at him with sad eyes, "I am so sorry you saw that today happened today," Sonny said.

"You know if I would have had sex with Neil that it would just be empty sex, no emotion for me, my heart belongs to you, you are the only man who makes me feel loved, whole, safe and happy, he would be nothing but a cheap substitute, I didn't really love him, I was just so lonely," Will confessed.

Sonny looked down at the bed, "I never slept with anyone either," still looking sad because he knew how much he had hurt him while he was gone, he realized that Paul was a master at manipulation and when Will told him he didn't want to cheat on his husband, Paul threatened to pull the story unless he slept with him.

This was supposed to be an amazing moment and now both men thought they ruined the mood.

"I'm sorry I brought Neil and Paul up Sonny, there was something in my gut that told me not to go tonight even before you called my Dad," Will said.

"It's called fate Will, we are mean't to be together, you, me and Ari, a family forever and maybe more children," Sonny said.

Will wanted that now more than ever.

They laid face to face on their sides just staring into each others eyes, their bodies were coming back to life again.

Will pulled Sonny on top of him as their lips crashed together again.

"Make love to me Sonny," Will said.

Sonny was more than ready, he knew it was going to hurt for both of them but I think they both thought they needed to feel the pain to get past the past.

Sonny kissed Will on the neck and down his chest, his finger found Will's hole and Sonny began to push his finger in and out of it.

Will was moaning and turning Sonny on even more, Sonny spit on his hand as he inserted two fingers into Will.

Will was arching his back because Sonny found that special place inside of Will that turns him on the most.

He couldn't help but moan, Sonny had a smile on his face, he then inserted three fingers and Will was withering in pleasure when Will said, "Sonny now, I need you now,"Will demanded.

Sonny was ready too, he spit on his hand again and coated his erection along with Will's hole.

Sonny slowly entered Will, the sensation nearly made both men climax but they found a nice rhythm and before wither of them knew, Sonny was thrusting in and out of Will harder than he ever had before, it only took a few minutes for both men to climax.

Will all over his chest and Sonny inside Will, Sonny collapsed onto Will's chest locking their lips together again, they both felt euphoric and both men wondered how they could have ever thrown this away.

"Oh my god Sonny," Will said, "that was the most amazing feeling I have ever had, you know exactly what to do to make me happy, how could I have ever done what I did," Will said looking ashamed.

"No Will, you are not doing this, Paul forced you to have sex with him, that's it, please we need to let it go so we can move on with rebuilding our relationship," Sonny said.

"You are the most amazing man I have ever met Sonny Kiriakis," Will said, "Well so are you Mr. Horton," Sonny added.

"Hey I have an idea," Sonny said,"should I be sacred," Will said, "of course not."

"Tomorrow lets go to the courthouse and get remarried and change our last names to William and Jackson Kiriakis Horton," Will said, "That is an amazing idea my love, I'd also like to ask you something else," Sonny said.

"Do you think Gabi would mind if we changed Ari's name to Arianna Grace Kiriakis Horton," he asked Will biting his bottom lip.

"Actually she and I had talked about that shortly after we got married and she was the one who brought it up and now that she is in prison and we are working our way back to one another I'm sure she will love the idea."

Will wanted to ask Sonny something else but he didn't know exactly how to say it, " Umm, Sonny, can I ask you something else," Will said, " absolutely, what?", Sonny said, "when we change Arianna's name I want you to adopt her as well."

Sonny started to cry, it scared Will, he thought he said something wrong, "No Will, nothings wrong these are tears of joy, I would love nothing more than to adopt Arianna and be her real Daddy too." Sonny said.

They both were crying as they hugged and kissed each other, "We are going to do it right this time Will," Sonny said, "yes we are."

The end


End file.
